Kidnapped.
Kidnapped is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. Nathan and Ashton, who cannot seem to see eye-to-eye with each other, must team up to stop Tenta and Hellio's kidnapping ring. Plot. While Shin tries to persuade Sato to allow Ashton to stay at the Shiba House since he's officially a Samurai Ranger, Ashton shows the others his Claw Zord which was given to him by his father as a child. The Rangers are amused by it since they've never seen a Zord like it before. Nathan, not pleased at Ashton becoming a Samurai Ranger, overhears Shin and Sato's conversation and interrupts agreeing with Sato about Ashton not being worthy of being part of the team. Uncle Ji overhears this and immediately reacts to it. A fued begin between Ji, Sato and Nathan but is easily settled by Shin who asks Nathan why he doesn't want Ashton to be part of the team. Nathan explains that Sato was right when he said that Ashton is taking his Samurai duties as a big joke, a game to be exact. That being a Samurai takes real strength, devotion and seriousness and if he can't live up to that then he shouldn't be part of the team. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Chibba plays her Shamisen while Murakou walks into the room and asks for Tenta's whereabouts. Chibba tells him that he's been working on a secret project on the Human World with a Demon Soldier name Hellio too which Murakou tells her that Tenta better be wise in what he's doing and not do any smart-ass moves. Chibba agrees with him. Ashton, while making sushi for Joey and Melanie, decides to spy on Nathan in order to learn strength, devotion and seriousness. Back at the Shiba House, Ashton, who sneaks in, places three spycams in several places in the house. He hopes this will let him learn about the Samurai ways from Nathan with the cameras help. Meanwhile, somehere in the forest, Tenta removed planks of wood off an old well and releases a sinister laugh. The next morning, Kevin goes out for a jog later on, and Ashton begins to follow him. He passes a young girl jogging who goes along a path in the park only to slip and fall on slippery slime. Confused, she tries to get up but continues to fall down. Out of the blue, a group of Scrappers comes out of the bushes as the girl screams for help. Hellio comes out and tells her to shut up. Nathan approaches the forest and stops to take a rest and asks Ashton if he'd like some water revealling that Nathan knew Ashton was following him. An exhausted quickly runs up to Nathan a grabs the water bottle out from his hand. Nathan shakes his head. Ashton then asks Nathan how did he know that he was following him. As Nathan is about to respond, girlish screams begin to fill the air. Nathan discovers that the screams are coming from the forest and the two quickly run towards it. On arriving at the site of the screams, Nathan and Ashton spots Tenta and an unknown Demon Soldier who are tying up a group of girls together. Tenta turns and tell the terrified girls that soon their screams would be heard in the abis of the Underworld while Hellio sharps an axe given to him by Tenta. Nathan and Ashton quickly takes out their Samuraizer and try to contact Shin and the others, but Tenta's secret barriers jam their signals. Tenta quickly discovers them and fires a blast at a rock, causing them to morph. He then tells them that the forest was protected by his special barriers and that they would soon die and join the spirits of the girls in the Underworld. He then sends Hellio to fights them, and uses his "Demon Slime" attack to make their weapons slippery. Ashton and Nathan try to fight their best without their weapons, but Hellio quickly takes the down while Tenta blasts them from a far distance. Nathan and Ashton are blasted away and de-morphs after hitting the ground. Tenta then gets displeased at Hellio because his slime had dulled the axe he had given him and then tells him to start sharpen it over again. Tenta then sends a group of Scrapper to hunt for Nathan and Ashton. Kimico surprised that Nathan wasn't back from his morning run asks Melanie where could he be. Shin walks into the room and tells the Rangers that he had been having a bad feeling like if something terrible was going to happen all morning. The Rangers look at each other. Ashton and Nathan hid behind a rock as Nathan tries to call for Shin and the others help but the signal is still jammed. Ashton gets up and tells Ashton that he's going back to save the pretty girls too which Nathan tells him it's too dangerous and that they should wait for the others. Ashton tells him to back off and tells him that those girls needs both their help or else they'll be killed by Tenta and Hellio and that they can't wait any longer for help, since it wasn't coming. Ashton runs off and runs into a group of Scrappers. A battle begins and Ashton is overpowered but Nathan comes to his help and they both defeats them. Nathan tells Ashton that he was sorry for the things he had told him and that Ashton had something more that strength, devotion and seriousness, he had heart and that makes up a true Samurai. Ashton smiles and gives him a hug. Nathan smiles and tells him to get off. The two Rangers runs off to stop Tenta and Hellio and save the girls. Shin tries calling Nathan and Ashton but strangely their Samuraizer are both out of the signal range. The Rangers become worried while Sato tells them that they should use the Location Power Symbol to find them. Meanwhile in the forest, Nathan and Ashton comes across a group of Scrappers and Ashton tells Nathan to use his remains of his scarf as a grip device so Hellio will be unable to make their weapons slippery anymore. They both morph and begin to make their way towards the girls as they fight of Scrappers one by one. As Hellio finished sharpening the Axe, he begins to walk towards the girls as they scream out for help. However the Dragon Folding Zord attacks him causing the axe to fall into the well with Tenta being worried and disappointed. Ashton and Nathan quickly runs in and free the girls and tells them to run to safety. They easily defeat some Scrappers and lead Antberry and Octoroo out of the forest and into the valley. Tenta tells them that they'll both pay for ruining his plans and sends Hellio to destroy the Rangers. Hellio uses his "Demon Slime" attack on the two Rangers but is surprised that their weapons are still intact in their hands. As Hellio is about to kill Nathan and Ashton, Shin and the others shows up and stops him saving Nathan and Ashton's lives. Tenta knowing that he and Hellio will be defeated, sneaks out of the fight and escapes through a slit in the rocks. Hellio then takes on the Rangers as Shin uses his Fire Strike attack to set Hellio on fire. While Hellio runs around in flames, the Samurai Rangers run up and strikes him down and outs the flames. Nathan and Ashton then combines their "Tsunami Strike" and "100 Strike Attack" to destroy Hellio who is sent flying into the well and then explodes. As the Rangers rejoice over another victory, Hellio revives himself and grows into a Mega Demon. Ashton summons the Squid Disk Zord for help while the Rangers summon their Folding Zords. The Spear Megazord is formed and engages Hellio in battle. Hellio retaliates with some Demon Slime, knocking the Squid Disk Zord out off the Megazord due to the slippery grip the Megazord had from the slime. The Squid Zord jumps into Hellio's hands as he begins to shake it around. Ashton uses his "'Ink" attack to get free from Hellio's grip. It works and the Spear Megazord is formed again. Ashton freezes Hellio, making him unable to use his slime. The then charge their elemental power to charge the Megazord's spear and uses its finisher, "Samurai, Lightning Strike" which destroys Hellio once and for all. Back at the Shiba House, Nathan, now friends with Ashton, persuades Sato that Ashton should be welcomed into the house too which Sato hesitates a bit until he gives in and allows it. Ashton becoes excited and jumps into Nathan's arms and gives him a big kiss on his cheek. Everyone begins to laugh even Nathan. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *Steven Skyler as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton * Dena Kaplan as Melanie Harrison *Jordan Rodrigues as Ashton Lee *???? as Sato *???? as Dekker (Unknown) *Jeff Suzusterman as Lord Murakou (Unknown) *Jeff Suzusterman as Tenta (Voice) *Kate Elliot as Chibba (Unknown) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Uncle Ji *???? as Hellio Notes. *Presents the third opening sequence for the season. It features Jordon Rodrigues as Ashton Lee aka Samurai Gold as a main character, the Squid Disk Zord and Claw Zord/Megazord as well as new scenes with Jordon, the Rangers and Uncle Ji. Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes